elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Entropy Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Entropy Creatures 'Abomination/Micro Abomination' Our story starts with the intentions of the Elemental Gods. Wanting to create warriors for their own armies in order to do battle with the other gods, they turned to the goddess of living creatures, Gaia , for guidance. As Gaia schooled the other gods in the creation of creatures, Henku, being unpredictable, decided to form her own creature without guidance from Gaia. As she molded a creature out of part of her own life force, she found that it was very difficult to shape creatures. In the end, while trying to create a powerful creature, she ended up with a jumbled mess of limbs and eyes. She labeled the creature an "Abomination", because it was a disgusting, failed experiment. The Abomination could not think or move very well at all. Later, Henku would learn to create more powerful creatures. She tried to use this knowledge in order to correct her Abomination. In the end, her Abomination turned into a moderately powerful creature with two claws and a stumpy tail. However, thanks to Henku's rashness, the Abominations can never be totally whole creatures. In her anger at his failed creation, Henku smashed many of the Abominations apart. Because of the mutant, shifting essence of the Abominations, instead of killing it, she had simply formed five smaller Abominations. Thus, the Micro Abomination was formed, a strange creature that, although not particularly strong, was very simple to summon. 'Purple Dragon/Amethyst Dragon' After the failed attempt at fixing her Abominations, Henku decided to create an entirely new creature. She thus created the first Dragon- a very powerful warrior that every Element would later have. The Purple Dragon of Henku specialized in a good attack. Henku was very pleased with her Purple Dragon, because it had a very strong attack and it could fly. She also created the first upgraded creature however, so far, her creatures were unable to attack other creatures. Henku was thus forced to create a special creature- one that could actually harm other creatures. Later- after Fallen Elf/Fallen Druid was created Henku was watching her creatures causally. She went to get her Amethyrst necklace, when she came to watch she saw a Purple Dragon was fighting a Fallen Druid. She watched, but suddenly the purple dragon flew up to Henku, to hide. He had landed on her necklace. He was about to take of again when his nails cut through the string holding her necklace. As he swooped down, he landed on the necklace. The Fallen Druid finally got a chance to use his ability mutation, but insted of turning him into a different creature the necklace seemed to fuse with the dragons body, toughning his armor and making his claws stronger. That is how the first Amethyst Dragon was born. 'Maxwell's Demon/Maxwell's Demon (Elite)' Investigating the actual feasibility of one's creatures is a necessary action for any god. Henku decided to place her Abominations in one end of a chamber and her Purple Dragons in another in order, and she placed a thin wall in between them to see which could break free and potentially destroy the other creatures. Unfortunately, her Abominations were always destroyed by his Dragons. Henku realized that she needed a creature able to destroy Purple Dragons but not Abominations. "How is this even possible?" Henku said aloud. The Dragons were stronger than the Abominations; such a scenario would literally be impossible. What Henku was asking for was an instance in which a weaker force would have an advantage over a more powerful one, which, at the time, was unheard of. Thus, Henku had created the first Paradox. Out of this Paradox, a very interesting creature named Maxwell's Demon suddenly sprang out. It had small wings, four feet, a crested head, and two claws on each foot, but it was not particularly powerful. Suddenly, a Dragon sprang at this Demon, intent on having it as a snack before destroying the Abominations. The Demon opened a dimensional door in front of the Dragon, and even as Henku watched, the dragon fell into the portal, destroyed by the Paradox of Maxwell's Demon. "What kind of creature is this?" Henku thought. The Demon would not eat Abominations, but against Dragons it could eradicate the lot of them. Henku implemented it in her army, where it would destroy many of her opponent's powerful creatures. Henku realized what a powerful creature she had unintentionally created, and she experimented on a few of them, increasing their vitality greatly. These Elite Maxwell's Demons became feared by all, thanks to their uncanny abilities to destroy creatures. Henku knew that he had created something great. Fallen Elf/Fallen Druid One day, Henku grew bored and decided to make a new addition to her army. But what to create this time? For inspiration, Henku spied on the realms of her brothers. She watched each of the creatures in each realm. After several days of watching, she found the forest spirits of gaia fairly interesting and decided to use them as a base for his new creation. With her new idea, she went to work and had a result: A twisted humanoid creature made of vines and leaves. It is physically strong and on top of that, have the ability of to mutate any other living creature. Fallen Druid is made of tougher plants and thus, stronger. 'Schrodinger's Cat/ Schrodinger's Cat (Upgraded)' One day, Henku was walking through Earth looking for a new creature to experiment on. The first thing she found was a cat, so she took it back to her forest. She was looking for a new weaker subject for her army, something she could use mutation on in battle, and would be easy to summon. She powered up some Entropy magic and powered the cat full of it. The first change that happened was the change of the fur colour, as it turned purple. Then, its whiskers grow about a foot. You could see Entropy power emitting from the cat. Henku tried against a Maxwell's Demon. Henku noticed that the paradox didn't affect it but the Demon could still easily beat it in battle. She also noticed it would do a strange thing after attacking. It would seemingly die, but then sunddenly jump back to life. So, Henku made a quick trip to the edge of Thantanos savanna. She grapped a vulture and left. When she returned she battled the vulture against her cat. She knew the vulture did not attack untill a monster is killed. In the battle Schrodinger's Cat attacked, then used its power. The vulture started to eat the carcass untill it sprung back to life. After that, the vulture attacked, but the cat was smart enough to not kill its self again. Henku decieded to keep her creation because of its interesting ability. When she powered up her cat with more Entropy magic it grew larger and could take more attacks, although Henku was disapointed that its attack didn't grow. 'Lycanthrope/ Werewolf' As you know, Entropy is randomness so Henku made the random thought of making a monster from a person. She got a human to experiment on, then used some Entropy magic on it, but nothing happened. She thought maybe it at least gained an ability so she battled it against a Micro Abomniation. The human died. She grabbed another and wondered why it didn't work. Are humans too normal to change? She was thinking about this when it became nightime. She noticed the full moon was out. She diecided to try once more so she used some Entropy magic on the new human. Suddenly, the human seemed to be in pain. Hair sprouted from all over his body, he had trouble standing up, he was getting bulkier and he grew claws and fangs. He looked like a very large wolf. Henku wondered "What quanta is this?" First she thought it would be death, but then she figured it was darkness, because it wasn't Entropy quanta. She tried it out in battle against an Abomination which it won. She stole another human and powered it up with double Entropy qaunta. Henku noticed main difference was it turned into a werewolf faster then before. She used it in her army because it cost very low quanta to generate is one of her strongest monsters. 'Purple Nymph/ Purple Nymph (elite)' The Purple Nymph was created by the Oracle to balance out the Elements and to counter-act them all. Comments Icybraker: I noticed how there are basically 2 ways to approach these origin stories: the creationist way and the evolutionary way. The creationist way involves elemental Gods creating creatures, and the evolutionary way involves creatures evolving by themselves in their habitat. Should we combine these two areas, or stick to one? If so, which one? ''LordVK12: ''I just changed the names to match the names created by Bill Door Category:Fan-made Lore